


Five Times Midshipman Parker rescued Captain Becker and One Time he rescued her.

by Annariel



Series: Nazis and Dinosaurs and Airships, Oh My! [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: Captain Becker keeps getting into scrapes.  Midshipman Parker keeps getting him out of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



> Set, it would seem, in my Primeval Steampunk AU universe, though knowledge of the rest of the universe is not required beyond, you know, Nazis and Dinosaurs and Airships are involved.

Captain Becker had no idea how a raptor had got loose inside the Ark. Still he had ordered all hands to the lifeboats, smoothed down his moustache and started hunting the thing.

At least that had been his plan. It seemed the raptor had had a similar one. He'd fired the two shots in his gun and was reloading, but he knew he didn't have time. He braced himself for the worst as the creature bore down on him.

Then Midshipman Parker loomed up out of nowhere and hit it over the head with a large spanner.

"You all right there Captain?" she asked with a grin. It was a lovely grin. Captain Becker told himself he didn't find it remotely endearing.

"I think so. Very Good, Midshipman."

* * *

"Well, sir! We were in a bit of a pickle and no mistake," Captain Becker explained to Sir James. "What with those d----d Nazis locking us up in a room right next to the one containing the explosive device and it being primed and ready to go and all. The only consolation was we had managed to evacuate the Palace in time."

"A pickle would seem to describe the situation," Sir James agreed.

"Fortunately Midshipman Parker is of slender build and she had the presence of mind to crawl through a vent and disable the device."

* * *

"I fear we've had it Midshipman," Captain Becker said.

They had been tied to ageing piles sunk into the muddy banks of the Thames. The Nazi plan might have been foiled but Herr Walther was determined to take his revenge. An impromptu firing squad were arrayed in front of them. 

"Don't give up, sir. We have an ace up our sleeves."

"We do?" Captain Becker struggled to think what it could be.

"Yes, sir. I alerted the guttersnipes to our activities before we set out. Just in case you understand."

At that moment a swarm of grubby children rose up out of the mud.

The Nazis didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Captain Becker felt that life was not treating him entirely fairly. So far that day he had dealt with three anomalies rescuing, in no particular order, a small child from ananklyosaurus, a trained monkey from a smilodon, and an elderly but not remotely infirm lady from a pterodactyl.

At least he thought he had rescued the elderly lady from the pterodactyl, although she had been pretty proficient with her umbrella. It was possible the pterodactyl had been in more danger than she was.

Now he was facing down a large T. Rex and his Dinosaur Gun had given up the ghost.

"Midshipman Parker, I think you should get out of here while you can," Becker said.

The Midshipman was crouched next to the gun's power-pack, goggles covering her eyes and some kind of soldering device in her hands.

"I'm sure you will protect me," she said.

To Becker's horror, she sounded absolutely sincere. He eyed the T. Rex that was ambling towards them in the style of a cat playing with a mouse. For want of any better ideas he drew his sword.

"That's the spirit, sir. But I don't think it will necessary. It looks like the Dinosaur Gun is fixed now."

* * *

Captain Becker was not entirely certain where the robot had come from. He strongly suspected Nazis since wasn't that always the case these days?

He was fairly sure that by taking a convoluted route through the lower levels of Milton Keynes, he had got it away from the most populated areas. Of course now he was as lost as he hoped it was. He was running along and under and over a network of walkways, turned a corner and found himself at a dead end.

Killed by a Nazi robot in Milton Keynes wasn't quite the epitaph Becker had hoped for, but there could be worse, he supposed. He stood up straight and turned to face his pursuer.

Midshipman Parker appeared out of nowhere, swinging on a rope attached to the walkway above them. She crashed into the robot knocking it over the edge of the gantry and into the depths below. Her momentum carried her forwards into Becker himself and they both ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Terribly sorry, Captain," Midshipman Parker said, sounding nothing of the sort, as she scrambled off his chest.

Captain Becker's faculties were slightly distracted but he did manage to wonder aloud how she had found him.

"Oh, that was easy. Once I looked at a map it was pretty obvious where you were going to end up."

* * *

Captain Becker was deeply surprised to see Midshipman Parker in a dress. He was too used to her practical everyday wear of waistcoat, breeches and goggles. Yet here she was at the Embassy Ball, her brown hair curled into ringlets that framed her face and clothed in the most becoming bright blue dress that accentuated her curves. She was framed in the window of the ballroom.

"Why Captain Becker, you've gone quite scarlet. Are you alright?" she asked.

It was at that moment Becker saw a movement beyond her in the Embassy grounds. A man with a rifle was just visible creeping through the shrubbery. As the man raised the gun, Becker realised there was only one person he could possibly be aiming at.

Captain Becker grabbed Midshipman Parker, pulling her to the ground. The glass window shattered.

"My hero," she breathed as she lay in his arms. He thought she might not be mocking him.

"Midshipman?" he asked.

He was reluctant to let her go, though propriety suggested he should free her soon.

"Call me Jess," and her smile was radiant.


End file.
